Talk:Wiki Oscars/@comment-3112181-20141112061042
I'd like to be the fourth judge. Qualifications: former admin/bur/rollback/mod of the site, I like to read peoples' stories very quickly I've even invented a method of speed-reading called "Garland scan" in which you simply turn every paragraph into a pnemonic by picking the first letters of each line and making a word, then taking all the words from the entire story and using the sentence created to sum up the story. It is an extremely efficient method and has gotten me B-'s on almost all my reading comprehension classes – but then again those tend to be in ancient Greek which I'm not very fluent or even conversational in. I do, however, know the ancient Greek alphabet, and I didn't even have to know any of that fraternity/sorority hogwash. Every time I actually read a story beginning to end, I ask myself three vital questions: ''1. who was the good guy? 2. who was the bad guy? 3. was this a good story? ''If the answers to 1 and 2 are not easy to figure out right away, then the answer to 3 is usually "no". Also don't use big words in your stories; whenever I come across words more than 12 letters long I have to stare at that word for a good moment and discern whether it's English or ancient Greek. I'm usually pretty good with words. I can just look at a word and right off the bat know what it means, I'm that good with words. When I read your stories, I'll usually try to find out the best words you use, and from there judge if it's a good story. Also you need to have a good guy and a bad guy. The good guy usually fights the bad guy, but this usually doesn't happen towards the end. You could have them fight at the beginning and have the bad guy die in the first few pages but this is typically a boring idea and people will get bored with the rest of the story if it's just the good guy and his buddies celebrating. So you'll want the bad guy to die at the end. Also if the title of your story uses any of the words "Power", "Revenge", "EITC", or "Snipers" in it then chances are it will probably be a good story. They say you can judge a book by its cover but the title is the most important aspect. This is true. Sometimes I just read the titles of books and I feel like I've read enough; I then have all the knowledge I need from that book and could probably recall the entire plot back to you. That's how good I am. Another thing to keep in mind is that the length of your story is very important. It's a fact that shorter stories are better than longer stories, it's a scientically proven fact you can Google it. So make sure to make your story as short as possible, so that way it can be really good. Plenty of action is needed, because everyone loves to read out action words like "pow" and "boom" and "stab" and picture the actions happening in their head. Sometimes you can even act out the action scenes with your friend to get a better feel for it, just make sure your friend is perfectly okay with it and no one actually gets hurt. That way, you can understand the story better and you can make friends more. It's important to take breaks when you're reading a story, otherwise things start to blend together and you get bored. For example if you read a story once at a time you'll probably not going to remember the first thing you read so try to read a little bit then stop and come back to it so you can know what the story is. This way, you can really be able to tell what is and isn't a good story. Sometimes what I like to do is read the first few sentences of a story, go off and play games for an hour, come back and read the story's title again, then I have a pretty good understanding, this is how I get all my info on stories that's how good I am at this. I really think you should make me your judge.